Strawberry Smirnoff
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Modern AU. Fifty kisses between two roomies out in the world on their own for the first time, for Tyzula Advent 2018, and #TyzulaTuesday.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Tyzula Advent!**

* * *

 **ALONE**

* * *

Ty Lee turned to Mai. "What should I get Azula for Christmas?"

Without missing a beat, Mai dryly replied, "Medication. Pills. Big pills. The kind they use at the zoo to tranquilize tigers."

Ty Lee stuck out her tongue at her best friend and pouted. Mai shrugged in response.

"It's our first Christmas as a couple. I have to get her something good!" Ty Lee started chewing on her lip and Mai smacked her shoulder to make her stop. Ty Lee pouted yet again, this time furrowing her brow.

Azula stepped in, cutting short any opportunity to discuss gifts for her.

"I have been putting up Christmas lights alone for an hour now. I am stunned by the deplorable fact that neither of you noticed." She set her hands on her hips. The glare in her golden eyes rivaled her father's.

"We'll help!" Ty Lee eagerly leapt to her feet.

Mai sighed, making her feelings on the matter clear. Still, she rose and walked outside with her best friends. The house was halfway decorated; Mai stifled a sigh as she saw how much work was left.

Azula gestured at her work so far in a grandiose fashion that made Ty Lee swoon and Mai gag. Why did she pick the world's worst roomies?

"I deserve a prize for doing all of this alone," Azula declared, of course.

Ty Lee stepped forward and kissed Azula's cheek.

Azula coolly corrected, "A better prize."

Ty Lee blushed and kissed her on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTY QUEEN**

Ty Lee spun around in her sash and crown. Then she seized the vacuum and kept cleaning up the pine needles that were littered around the living room carpet of the house she shared with Azula and Mai.

"Do you always clean in your beauty queen getup?" Mai asked with a tiny sigh. Ty Lee shrugged and smiled and winked and gave a practiced pageant girl wave.

"It makes me feel good, okay? I hate cleaning! I wouldn't judge you if you wore a dumb high school emo getup when it's your day to clean," whined Ty Lee, pouting like a champ.

"How dare you assume I would be tacky enough to do that," dryly joked Mai. Ty Lee rolled her eyes and her neck at the same time, giving off a wonderful air of utter melodrama.

Mai lived with a princess and a pageant girl. It drove her insane on a daily basis. Especially since they never could keep themselves from making out at every spare second. She almost missed the days when Azula and Ty Lee just endlessly pined after each other. And that was honestly a terrible time for Mai so it was saying something that she waxed nostalgic about it these days.

Azula walked into the room. Mai bit down gently on her lower lip.

"I thought we outgrew playing dress up, Cinderella," said Azula. Ty Lee blushed and twisted her fingers around the vacuum cord, embarrassed and nervous.

"Uhm." Ty Lee innocently batted her eyelashes. "I'm just cleaning up. Doing some New Year's Cleaning."

Mai commented, "It isn't anywhere near New Year's."

"Well, I'm gonna party on New Year's so I figured I'd do the cleaning before Christmas and enjoy my holidays." Ty Lee smiled and pretended to be airheaded and hoped Azula would still love her back. "I'm, I know that doesn't explain the beauty queen stuff and the-the dress up but I-I-I'm sorry-I'm sorr-"

Azula shut her up with a kiss.

"If you want to be my girlfriend, you cannot continue degrading yourself by apologizing."

Ty Lee smiled.

Mai stifled a groan.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUBBLEGUM**

"If you snap that bubblegum one more time you will be picking your teeth up off of the floor," Azula snarled exasperatedly, leaning over the kitchen counter and looking into the living room where Ty Lee sat watching reality TV.

Ty Lee stopped chomping on her gum. It wasn't sweet anymore, anyway. She looked up at Azula with those wide, lovely, limpid puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess," said Ty Lee sweetly. Her voice was like artificial sugar.

"Are you?" was Azula's cold response.

"Yeah," Ty Lee vigorously insisted. She spat out her gum and stood up to toss it in the kitchen trash can. "I'd do anything for you. Don't you know that, Azula, my princess?"

"Of course I do. But I shouldn't be your princess. I should be your goddess." Azula set her hands on her hips.

"Okay, my yeosin," Ty Lee said with a smile.

Azula returned to the paperwork she was filling out on the marble counter without a single expression. Ty Lee's stomach did a nervous backflip.

She never could stop worrying about Azula losing interest in her and moving on. Maybe it was irrational but Azula was a cold woman who was not quite built for love and romance.

Ty Lee kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Azula asked, rubbing away the stickiness from the bubblegum now on the corner of her mouth. She was unable to hide the pleased sparkle in her golden eyes, regardless of the mess.

"I won't snap bubblegum around you again. I promise," chirped Ty Lee, eager to change her ways.

Azula quite liked that about her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRUNK**

"I finally got the Peppermint Smirnoff," sang Ty Lee, waving the large bottle of vodka around. She beamed at the shimmering lights and decorations in the little house. She was spending Christmas away from her hectic family at home with her two best friends and it made her beyond happy.

"A Christmas Eve miracle. I can't believe you found a liquor store that was open," said Azula.

"Yeah! I'm like shocked too!" Ty Lee blinked and grinned brightly. She looked far too excited for this little thing.

Mai grabbed the bottle, opened it, and took a long drink. She deserved it after dealing with Azula and Ty Lee's bitching about having a perfect Christmas all day long. Mai never had a perfect Christmas in her life. She doubted anyone ever had. And yet, her two best friends were ridiculous as could be. They never seemed to have a decent grasp on reality.

Ty Lee took a swig next. Azula just sat down on the sofa. Ty Lee pursued her and sat at her side, a little smaller than her, always keeping herself lesser. Mai poured three glasses of festive booze.

"Let's get drunk and have a super fun Christmas Eve," declared Azula, and neither Mai nor Ty Lee dared to disobey.

Ty Lee leaned over and kissed Azula.

And the ruler of the roomies savored the liquor on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**PRETENDER**

The young women decided that they would do what they never could at home, since they were out in the world alone for the first time this Christmas. They would stay up all night, until Christmas Morning.

"I was a virgin until I was twenty."

Mai scoffs, unimpressed. "You're such a liar. Jet said he slept with you in ninth grade and you absolutely confirmed it."

"I was a closet lesbian who was into my best friend so I let the rumor spread. And after that I was easily the hottest girl in school, if not the country-"

Ty Lee interrupts, "You still are."

Azula smirked rather proudly. "I know. And, about the virgin thing, I was just a good pretender."

"You were Jetzula. We were all rooting for you like Bradgelina or something," teased Ty Lee.

"Oh come on. We played boyfriend girlfriend in my bedroom way before I ever even knew Jet existed."

"Ew," said Mai. "I need an effing shot."

Ty Lee chirped, "Try the bubblegum sake. Azula won't do it but it's so good."

"I literally would rather die. I'm having whiskey." Mai left the room.

Azula leaned over and kissed Ty Lee on the lips.

Ty Lee, of course, kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I was convinced to continue this AU as a #TyzulaTuesday story after Advent ends. I'm super excited. I keep meaning to participate in TT. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CRUEL INTENTIONS**

The three roomies still were in the middle of trying to stay up all night on Christmas Eve.

Ty Lee rose from the Christmas libations (a game of Never Have I Ever with Mai and Azula) and stumbled half drunk to the bathroom. She took care of her appearance and splashed water on her face before using the toilet and cleaning herself yet again. She examined her flawless pink nails and briefly picked at the one chip in the rosy polish that made them anything less than perfectly manicured.

She finally walked out of the bathroom and started heading down the dark hallway towards the fireplace and television (on some silly Hallmmark Christmas movie). Suddenly, someone grabbed her and lightly seized her neck, pinning her against the wall.

Ty Lee shrieked before Azula's lips collided with her neck, and she saw that her princess was the one who snuck up on her.

In the darkness, illuminated only by flickers of fire from the hearth and sparkling multicolored lights from the fake pine tree decorated in the living room, Ty Lee gazed into hardened golden eyes.

"Did I scare you?" whispered Azula before licking Ty Lee's neck.

Ty Lee's shoulder shot up and her core tingled with a surge of hot aroused heat.

"Yes, princess," Ty Lee said softly.

Azula smirked proudly, wickedly, not releasing Ty Lee's neck.

As Azula leaned in, Ty Lee giggled and kissed her passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

**VICTORY**

Christmas morning came quickly, as it always did, ever since Mai, Azula and Ty Lee were little kids. Even though they stayed up all night drinking and talking and playing truth or dare, passing out only for a few hours before sunrise, they were alert and eager to open all of the gifts beneath the tree.

Ty Lee scurried to the tree and picked out a present. Azula casually grabbed one for herself, keeping it concealed in her hands. Mai tore open two from her parents, knowing Azula and Ty Lee were about to get mushy.

Holding her gift for Azula and licking her lips, Ty Lee held it out as if it were an offering to a goddess.

Maybe it was.

Ty Lee took a deep breath and gave her speech.

"All these years you've been my rock. You've been like my Dwayne Johnson." Ty Lee giggles at her own joke. Azula slowly shakes her head, amused by it.

Ty Lee handed the box to Azula and she opened it, revealing two half heart necklaces. Slowly, Ty Lee withdrew one and put it over her own neck. Then she moved to Azula and draped the other one over her girlfriend's collarbones. Azula touched it and smirked, trying to suppress a full smile that would reveal how happy she was about this gift.

Azula handed Ty Lee her box, wrapped in red with a gold bow. Ty Lee struggled to breathe when she saw the shape of the small cube. Her heart raced. She wasn't sure what it was, especially when Azula could be so cold and distant and deceptive, but maybe it was what she hoped for.

Ty Lee opened it, terrified of what she would find inside.

She almost fainted when she saw the gorgeous, gigantic diamond ring, princess cut.

Ty Lee could knock out a bear with that rock.

Even Mai was impressed by it.

"You will marry me," said Azula.

"Yes. Of course I will." Ty Lee knew Azula made a statement, not a question, but she couldn't help but throw her arms around Azul and kiss her fiercely.

She tasted liquor on her lips. It felt dangerous in the sexiest of ways.

They broke apart but kept gazing at each other for a few long moments of bliss.

* * *

 **AN: My Tyzula Advent kisses are now over. I'm continuing this story next Tyzula Tuesday so stay tuned, lovelies. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FRESH START**

It was New Year's Eve.

Mai, Azula and Ty Lee stayed clumped together in the crowded club. Azula had chosen the drinks: Fireball whiskey mixed with coca cola. It tasted like a spicier remix of the delicious Hot Tamales. And, of course, the heiress ordered two bottles of champagne to celebrate when the clock strikes midnight.

"Mai, go talk to that boy!" prods Ty Lee, straining her voice to speak over the music. "He keeps looking at you!"

"No." Mai took another sip of Azula's fiery concoction. She stifled a cough so as not to embarrass herself. Mai needed to known as someone powerful enough to down a bottle of absinthe with a straight face. Yet, Azula's passion for fireball almost bested her.

"It's a new year. It's a fresh start. You need to get over Zuko and screw somebody new!" Ty Lee smiled brightly. Azula smirked. Mai tried not to sigh.

"I could not further endorse Ty Lee's statement. ZuZu is an utter waste of time. And space. Just a waste of a person honestly, and you can do slightly better than him." Azula looked so proud of her cruelty. Mai couldn't blame her. It was all in the harrowing delivery of everything she said.

Mai frowned. "Fine."

She rose from her seat, downed the entire spicy drink, and strode over to snag that muscular juicehead for the night.

Ty Lee leaned across the table and kissed Azula.

"We are such a dream team," she gushed, batting her eyelashes.

"I know."

Azula dove in for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**FLORAL**

On a cold but sunny afternoon, "I could be an Insta model in a dress like this!" chirped Ty Lee as she spun around a few times for effect.

It was pink and floral print and everything Ty Lee. She probably could be an Instagram model in it – or in anything she wore with her bubbly personality and good looks - but neither Mai nor Azula would tell her that. Neither was that kind of friend.

They did not encourage; they gently roasted to a crisp medium brown.

Ty Lee stood in the middle of the living room in front of the paused television while Mai and Azula sat on the sofa like America's Next Top Model judges. It makes Ty Lee remember when she and Azula would go to Build a Bear with Ty Lee's little siblings and pretend to be Stacy and Clinton from What Not to Wear and brutally judge all the little bear outfits.

Mai said, "If you tried to cross the street wearing that the hideous print would blind the drivers and cause an accident."

Azula added with a tiny cackle, "Did you borrow that from your grandma's closet?"

Ty Lee pouted and stomped her foot. Azula's heart fluttered; she loathed how cute she found that kind of absurd bubbly behavior. It made her want to snap the necks of puppies.

"I knew I should've bought something plain pink." She reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone to start looking up businesses. "This was on such a good sale."

Ty Lee squeaked angrily as she typed.

Azula crossed her legs, leaned back, and confidently drawled, "I know somewhere open at this hour and it has a great sale going on."

Ty Lee blinked twice. "Huh?"

Azula purred silkily, "It's my bedroom. All clothes are one hundred percent off."

Ty Lee giggled. Azula smirked.

Mai didn't know why she signed the rent agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**IN BLOOM**

At the cusp of spring, once the flowers started blooming, young people lost all reason in favor of hormonal desire. That had been true since the beginning of time.

"I have no idea what to choose for my essay," coolly complained Azula. She, her girlfriend, and her best friend all sat in the campus greenhouse studying. Well, Azul and Mai were studying, Ty Lee was wandering the rows of plants and admiring the flowers and foliage they produced.

Mai tapped her pencil on the glass table. "Well, uh, you know history better than me. I guess…

What historical event are you still salty about?"

"The burning of the Library of Alexandria," said Azula swiftly. Mai did not even know what to think about the speed of the answer. "Not only was such knowledge lost, but Julius Caesar took no responsibility. What madness is that? If you're going to destroy your enemy in war, you ought to at least take credit."

"He probably didn't want people to think he did something so horrible."

"How else would his subjects and enemies fear him? Such a fool. No wonder they stabbed him to death." Azula caught sight of Ty Lee picking bunches of red flowers. She ground her teeth as she realized what would come next. "Mai, while I prepare my thesis, fetch me as many violets as you can."

Mai blinked. "What are the magic words?"

"Go fuck yourself." Azula made a rather obscene gesture in her best friend's direction.

Mai just sighed and got up to do as Azula asked. It was the path of least resistance and Mai had always loved the path of least resistance.

She gathered violets as Azula did homework. Ty Lee had just finished making her giant bouquet for Azula when the violets reached Azula's hands.

Azula choked, "Thank you," those words she loathed but ones she knew she needed to use if she wanted to continue ordering people around and getting all she desired from others.

Mai just waved her hand. Azula found it sickening.

Ty Lee interrupted, "I got you flowers. All the red ones I could find because I know you love red."

"I got you violets," said Azula with a sly smirk. "Historically they symbolize lesbian love. Sappho of Lesbos wrote a poem about she and her lover wearing them. So women in history exchanged violets to prove romantic love."

Ty Lee set her bouquet down and threw herself into Azula's arms, giving her a sloppy but passionate kiss. Azula smirked into it, crushing her lips one more time against Ty Lee's before pulling away.

"You're so smart, Princess!" exclaimed Ty Lee as she tucked one of the violets behind her ear. "I love that about you!"

Azula smiled and returned to her seat before anyone could see her blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

**DREAMLAND**

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walked across the expansive, floral campus clutching bags and books.

"My feet hurt," complained Ty Lee, wiggling her knees as she walked with a grimace on her beautiful face.

"Perhaps you should avoid wearing such high heels to school then," said Azula, completely ignoring her hypocrisy, for she wore her Prada kitten heel shoes all day long. Mai was the only one wearing anything remotely sensible with her combat boots that Azula and Ty Lee both found distasteful.

"I know you're right Azula… but I wear six inches or nothing." Ty Lee,. knelt down, almost dropping her bag, and removed her shoes, holding them in her hand as she strode barefoot atop the pavement.

Azula smirked as Mai simultaneously rolled her eyes so viciously they almost popped out of her head.

On their way home, walking and talking as Azula utterly dominated all conversation, they passed a playground. Ty Lee froze in place and tugged on Azula's wrist gently. Mai stopped and sighed. She just wanted to get home to her bottle of tequila and these two had to make her miserable on yet another occasion.

As if them banging in the bedroom next door to hers in the apartment wasn't enough.

Now they have to look at children.

"So help me God, if you two decide to have a baby - a screaming, pooping baby in my home - I'm going to walk into your room while you're screwing and blow my fucking brains out all over you," said Mai coolly, crossing her arms.

"I don't need a baby," pouted Ty Lee. "It's three little girls, guys! Remember when we had that imaginary world for all those years. I wanted to live in it for real, not just when we were playing."

Okay, maybe Mai and Azula would have to admit they felt some nostalgia. But neither woman was comfortable sharing or showing that fact at all.

Ty Lee persisted. "We called it Dreamland, remember?"

"Azula called it Dreamland. She was in charge," said Mai.

"I was the princess of Dreamland, if you recall. And I was a fair princess. I let you choose your superpower, Miss Obsessed with Throwing Stars in Middle School Like a Freak."

"Okay, Ty Lee was the one with the dorky gymnastics moves," said Mai defensively.

"You're just jealous because after we conquered all the kingdoms of Dreamland I married Ty Lee instead of you."

Mai had no word.

No words.


	12. Chapter 12

**RAGE**

Azula punched her fist through the drywall in the rented apartment.

Mai sighed; she knew she would be the one somehow delegated to fix it if Azula's father did not pay for it first. Ty Lee quavered nervously on her feet, trying to figure out how to make Azula calm down, because the rage was beyond palpable.

"Are you… are you mad?" Ty Lee asked, feeling like a fool. Of course she already knew it was true.

Azula whipped around and snarled through bared teeth, "Mad is the smallest word for what I am."

"Can I make it better?" Ty Lee asked, walking towards the burning flame of a woman. But a firefighter never runs from a fire and Ty Lee knew that well when dealing with Azula.

"If you can make my brother stop existing!" Azula clawed at thin air. Ty Lee cringed as if Azula threw something at her, and maybe she was about to.

"Look, let's just get some drinks and forget about Zuko," suggested Mai, standing up. "Come on. Drinks?"

Azula scowled. "Did I ask for such a plebian solution?"

"No, but drinks always work for me when I'm pissed," said Mai, shrugging. Azula ground her teeth as Ty Lee wrung her hands.

"I am not you. I am better than you. Drinks will not cure me!" Azula reached for the ugly, sizzling hot lamp, and Ty Lee hastened to stop her.

She lunged forward and kissed Azula on the lips. They sunk into it for a long, perfect while. As Ty Lee slowly pulled away, Azula softly sighed.

"I'll get my coat," said Azula.

And drinks it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**CLARITY**

Azula and Ty Lee stood in their apartment bedroom side by side packing their designer luggage for Thanksgiving break. One with a different family than the one Ty Lee usually ran off to.

She went to Azula's place for every break. But her mother begged her and Ty Lee groveled to Azula until her girlfriend agreed to come.

"You look nervous. Can you even see straight shaking like that?" asked Azula with a smirk.

Ty Lee drew in a deep breath. "You haven't seen my family since we were in elementary school."

Azula stopped packing and set her hands on her hips, quite proud of the plan she secretly made. "I demanded Mai come and be our buffer and she agreed. She hates her family enough to take any excuse to get out of Thanksgiving with them."

"Thank you. That's like the sweetest thing."

"You sound terrified."

"It's nothing."

Azula glared, golden eyes terrifyingly glittering in the sunlight that poured from clear blue skies outside of the window. "Confess. Now."

"Mai's not great with social events. Is she really like the right choice? What if this screws up? I just want them to see you through my eyes and love you as much as I do. What if they don't?"

"We will burn that bridge when we get to it."

Ty Lee rubbed her lip with her knuckle and said, "I think it's we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Azula smirked and nudged her. "We're talking about us."

Ty Lee nodded. "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

"Right. They will see me how they want, but they have no power over our relationship and I will make sure they know that."

Ty Lee forced a smile. She hoped Azula believed her.

"And I'll make sure they see you through my eyes. I'll make sure they see you clearly. Really clearly."

Unfortunately, neither young woman knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
